The invention is based on a fuel injection nozzle for an internal combustion engine, particularly for a direct-injection Diesel engine, as defined hereinafter. In order to design relatively slender fuel injection nozzles that consume little material, it is already known from German Patent 24 02 574 and German Offenlegungsschrift 31 29 914 to dispose the chamber for receiving the closing spring, embodied as a helical compression spring, in a manner that is axially offset from the nozzle axis in the nozzle holder, so that the nozzle holder wall surrounding the spring chamber is unevenly thick, and to extend the fuel inlet conduit through the thus-achieved thicker sector. To provide that the shear forces, resulting from the eccentrically imposed closing force of the closing spring with respect to the nozzle and nozzle needle axis, will not be transmitted to the nozzle needle, the pressure member supporting the closing spring is embodied as a guide body, which is relatively long in form and is guided by its circumference axially displaceably in the spring chamber. Embodying the pressure member as a guide body is complicated and expensive, and the friction when the guide body is displaced has an unfavorable influence on the closing force of the closing spring.